galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Milky Way Galaxy
The Milky Way Galaxy The Milky Way is a barred spiral galaxy 100,000-120,000 light-years in diameter containing 200–400 billion stars. The galaxy is estimated to contain 50 billion planets, 500 million of which could be located in the habitable zone of their parent star. Depending on its structure the entire galaxy has a rotational rate of 1 per 15 to 50 million years. The galaxy is also moving at a rate of 552 to 630 km per second depending on the relative frame of reference. It is estimated to be about 13.2 billion years old, nearly as old as the Universe. The Milky Way is part of the Local Group of galaxies. Also known as M-0 A spiral arm galaxy in the Virgo Supercluster. Other Names * Humans of Terra call it = M-0 or Milky Way Galaxy * Sarans = Isis Pool * Pan Sarans = Isis Pool * Ult = Ntek’xk * Shiss = Zzzzi * Klack = N’thhhe While every spacefaring civilization has their own term describing this Galaxy, the Official United Stars of the Galaxies term for the Milky Way Galaxy was “Home Galaxy”. This term was sufficient until the first Andromeda civilization joined and it was deemed that their Galaxy was Home to them and the term was no longer sufficient. So in 4001 the General Assembly called for a Union wide opinion poll. The result was inconclusive and a decision postponed. Due to GalNet Union News – Channel 3 (the most watched GalNet Channel) and their continuous use of the term “Milky Way Galaxy” it has become the household name with 87% of all Union Citizens and is used by the Union Military forces and the Post Office. In 4003 the Assembly decided to adopt the name Milky Way Galaxy (and Andromeda Galaxy for M 32). The Milky Way Galaxy is the United Stars of the Galaxies core galaxy. There are four segments: *Upward Sector *Downward Sector *Spinward Sector *Coreward Sector There are Union members in all four sectors. As of 5102 OTT the Upward sector is considered under full Union control and has been mapped to 99 percent. There are several Ancient gate . Techlevel, age differ greatly. So far three Ancient Builder cultures have been identified. Smaller gates hidden in caves and to be used by individuals appear to be of UNI origin. Astrographics Observation data Type SBc (barred spiral galaxy) Diameter 100,000-120,000 light-years: (30-37 kpc)12source? Thickness 1,000 light-years1 2 Dimensional Volume ~7.85 trillion square light-yearsneeded Number of stars 300±100 billion 34 Oldest known star 13.2 billion years5 Mass 1.0-1.5×1012 M☉ (2-3×1042 kg) 6 Sun's distance to Galactic Center 27,200 ± 1,100 light-years7 Sun's galactic rotation period 250 million years (negative rotation)8 Spiral pattern rotation period 50 million years9 Bar pattern rotation period 15 to 18 million years9 Speed relative to CMB rest frame The Milky Way galaxy is home to many civilizations, including the Mega Multi civilization Society known as the United Stars of the Galaxies. Category:Galaxies Category:Edited by Renaud